


You Should Let Me See It

by spoilerknowsbest



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilerknowsbest/pseuds/spoilerknowsbest
Summary: A bubble bath after an evening of crime fighting is pure luxury. A future fic based in an AU where Stephanie took over as Nightwing and Damian was a young Batman. Written as requested via prompt based meme.





	You Should Let Me See It

“You’ve never had a bubble bath?” Steph asked from the edge of the tub. She was still in her under armor. The close-fitting black and eggplant suit sat like a high cut tank top and skin-tight knee length shorts. Her arms and legs were bared to the world, and to the younger man that stood in the doorway, watching her. His dark hair was slicked back from his much shorter shower. Damian wore nothing but his low sitting grey sweats. He grunted a reply, but it was lost under the flowing water and the rising foam.

“What was that, Babybat?” The nicknames always came easily for her.

“Tt. It’s off-putting when you call me that.”

“I’m not trying to put you on, D, I’m trying to ask you a question.” She played her fingers through the bubbles softly, cupping her hand to scoop out the suds and blew them his way. They fluttered but didn’t quite make it. He watched them, bored, or at least pretending to be.

“This is pure luxury.”

“You wouldn’t know luxury-“

“What, if it bit me in the ass?”

“No, too predictable.”

“Uh huh, sure, Little D.” He huffed in response to that name. Damian hated when she called him any of those terms of endearment she used on him as a child. He was twenty threes years old, hardly a child. And she was- Unzipping the rest of her suit. He watched as the clinging fabric dropped to the floor, not even slightly ashamed of the expanses of skin she revealed. Her sturdy sports bra and not quite as mature bright green briefs were dropped on the pile. Damian’s watchful eyes were greeted with the back and ass of Stephanie Brown as she climbed into the bubble bath, only to be hidden once more. He didn't even know he was blushing until he heard her soft laughter, and it only made things worse.

“I asked if you ever took a bubble bath.” She looked back his way, arm hanging over the edge as she relaxed against the back of the tub. The tension was already starting to leave her body, dispersing through the hot water.

“Why should I? It doesn't serve any purpose.”

“Oh, so very wrong.” She closed her eyes and sighed. It was an almost sinful sound of bliss.

“Do you have to do that?”

“Mm?”

“Brown?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Stephanie.”

“What?” She opened her eyes and he was sitting at the edge of the tub suddenly. Her eyes shot up to his and he smiled. He knew he’d surprised her with his silent movements. It was all too easy for him, and with her so relaxed, it wasn't like she was listening for him. He was trusted here. That was something that drew him to her.

“How’s your leg?” His eyes moved to the bubbles.

“I’ll live.” Steph watched his eyes and instinctively covered herself, even though he couldn't actually see through her bubbles. Still, her arm folded over her breasts beneath the water and the other moved casually over her lap. That intense expression, she wondered if he had x-ray vision when it came to suds.

“You should let me see it.”

“Excuse me?” She nearly sputtered into her bubbles. This might not be virgin territory for them, but there was usually more foreplay before the commanding started.

“Your leg!” Was he blushing again? Stephanie relaxed again, feeling decidedly more in control.

“Because your medical training is just that much better than mine?”

“It is-“

“Not. Hello, have you been working through med school?” Long nights of crime fighting followed by long days at the hospital joined with more long hours of whatever part-time gig she could wrangle.

“I have been trained by-“

“Assassins and Batman.” He scowled at how she wouldn't let him finish a sentence. She never changed.

“And others.” He took no chance this time and covered her mouth before she could speak. A quick gasp before she bit his fingers, but he made no move to take his hand away. Steph rolled her eyes and licked his fingers. Still, he didn't budge. Fine, she knew how to handle this. Stephanie grabbed his wrist, tugging lightly as if she just hoped to shift it. When he moved to say something condescending, or so she expected, she yanked.

Well, he wasn't expecting that. Damian tumbled in as bathwater and bubbles went everywhere, sloshing over the sides and drowning out the sound of Stephanie’s laughter and Damian’s angry fussing. Once he righted himself, sitting upright and proper, he shot her a nasty look. She only giggled.

“You know I already bathed.” Livid like the boy he still had within him.

“Like you were thinking about bathing when you came in here!” She splashed water at him playfully and he just repeated the motion back at her. His scowl turned into something closer to a cute pout, even as she did it again. Not that he would appreciate the comment.

“You’re right, I was thinking about your leg.”

“That right? Okay then.” She lifted her leg up and set her ankle on his shoulder. He caught it before she could let it settle and started examining her ankle. His hands were surprisingly gentle as they ran over her wet skin. He seemed pleased with the state of her ankle, which he then set back on his shoulder, and moved on. Both hands drifted to her calf, checking for anything unusual, but being mindful of her already coloring bruises.

His intense eyes cut to hers, yes, she was just watching him. He said nothing as his hands carried on down her thigh. Stephanie melted as he rubbed muscles that she didn't even realize needed to be rubbed. A quiet sigh came as she leaned back against the other side of the tub and closed her eyes. He was good. Damn good. The higher up her leg he went, the more she didn't mind his touch. So close, almost there, she held her breath, but then those fingers were gone.

Steph opened her eyes to glare at him and he looked like he hadn't moved an inch. Only her right leg was on his shoulder now as well. When had that happened? She watched him start the same movement up her right leg then, still running his hands against her skin, still gripping her firmly. Oh, this was his game, huh? Fine, she could wait. She closed her eyes again and felt him start to go higher. Her head tilted back with a quiet moan as he made it further, cupping a hand against her sex.

Steph watched him through her lashes and saw that he was watching her back. His dark eyes were breathtaking and the pure, burning nature of that look left her feeling heated. Didn't he do anything casually? His fingers stroked lightly as she moaned again for him. She closed her eyes again and felt him shift in the water. Something wet hit the floor, she could guess what that was. One-handed too? Impressive! Not even one obstacle between them now, just water and bubbles, and the bubbles were fast disappearing.

Now, to wait and let him lead or to take this show over? His fingers felt great but slow. Achingly slow.

“Damian.” He didn’t respond at first, though he stilled his hand. He obviously heard her.

“Stephanie?” That always got a smile, but maybe it was from the fact that he’d only truly said it like that now. Like he respected her like he wanted her.

“Why did you come in here?” She could see the gears turning in his head. A lie? Well, that wouldn’t be shocking. Bats and birds had been telling her lies and half-truths for years now. It was easy enough to deal with, you would just lie right back. 

“Your leg.” Half truth. Aside from the way his touch lingered and the clear expectation left by those soggy sweatpants on the floor, she could hear it in his tone. Damian was one of the best liars, he always had been. He could look you directly in the eyes while he did it, but that was all a trick. A distraction. If you listened, you could hear the shift in his tone, the extra bravado that backed a lie, especially such a trivial one.

“You checked that. Why’d you stay in the tub?”

“You want me to leave, I can.” Damian shifted, but Steph grabbed his wrist. A pleased smirk grew across his lips. Oh no, cocky Damian. There was only one thing she could do about that.

Steph didn’t respond with words, just released his hand, sliding her own up his chest before she pushed him back. The smirk slipped just a little as she took control, straddling his lap, feeling his erection against her belly with a confident smile. Without a second thought, her hand fell to it, fingers stroking his flesh. Oh, he had not expected that.

His eyes lidded and his breath came quicker. Now it was her turn to be cocky. She had him literally in the palm of her hand. The slow but steady movement of his hips let her know that he liked it. His hands closed on her thighs, squeezing with enough pressure to send a thrill up to her stomach. This man was flawless as far as she was concerned. The water glistened on his skin and even the sound of the water softly rippling as she stroked him couldn’t distract from the low heated sounds coming from his lips. Were his lips always this beautiful? Her blue eyes stayed there, entranced by the pleasure she was bringing to him.

His strong hands moved down the outside of her legs and lifted her against him by the thighs. Stephanie gasped at the shift, catching herself on his shoulders and meeting his eyes. There wasn’t a moment when she feared for his hold, no matter how slippery his hands or her thighs may be. She trusted him. Her teeth worked her bottom lip, eyes closed, and her arms moved around his neck as he lowered her hips to his. She exhaled as he entered her, her nails catching at his skin.

His chest moved against hers as they stilled. The silence was stifling. Had she done something wrong? Her eyes opened to meet his, and the tension drained from his expression completely. The furrowed brow he so often wore had washed away, replaced with something else. Something wanting, needing. This was not a look Stephanie was used to. It pulled at her heart and the only response she could think of was to kiss him.

He groaned as she melted into him. His fingers squeezed her thigh, anchoring her against him with one hand as the other moved up to cup her breast. Her fingers curled up into his soft black hair, ruining what tidy lines may have existed before her touch.

Damian broke the kiss to lower his mouth to her skin, kissing her neck before licking slowly at her flesh. Her hips jerked harder at the contact and she swore in a low whisper. It only made him suck her skin harder. Stephanie bit her lip hard to keep from crying out, probably loving his bite more than she should. She would so regret the bruise he left when she went to the hospital in the morning. It was fun enough explaining her bruises from her night job.

His mouth dipped down to kiss her collar, then lower to graze his teeth against the crest of her breast. The taste of soap gave him pause and he grunted in frustration. Couldn’t he just have skin without her excess of bubbles? Her laughter was lower, throatier than he expected as he looked up to her smile. Oh no, he would not be laughed at. His hands moved lower and he purposefully ground her body down against his. Her nails dug into his skin roughly as he filled her. Not that he was even slightly bothered by it.

His thrusts stayed deep and long as he found her lips once more. Each moan and gasp was a compliment to him, something he rung from her that another man hadn’t. When she muttered his name, hot on her lips, barely leaving his as she felt her body squeezing around his cock, he silenced her with a kiss that begged for more. She hugged his neck and kept bouncing her hips on his, thighs starting to shake slowly as she milked him to come. It was impossible to tell whether the moisture on their bodies was water or sweat between the bath and the heat. Finally, they slowed their movements, Steph practically collapsing against his chest. He held her there, not wanting her to go anywhere else. Not yet.

She leaned her face against his neck as she caught her breath, feeling the hot air of his slow pants against her skin. “I should just leave a pair of scrubs here.” As if this was going to be some regular thing. It was easier than asking, and she’s figured it would hurt less when he denied her. He was silent for a moment.

“Nothing with cartoon rabbits.” Steph pulled away and snorted at him.

“How about cartoon bats?”

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar, I used to roleplay as Stephanie Brown on tumblr years ago and figured I might as well scoot stuff over. If you were around the scene 2012-2014 or so and knew stephwillspoilyou, that would be me.


End file.
